


All work and no play...

by cielsdemon



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: ...makes William a dull boy. It pisses off his boyfriend, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> also known as: hashtag Will doesn't know how to boyfriend.
> 
> Long time no see, kuro buds! We're back in action with a filled request. Writer's block still lurks but I was able to beat it back with a stick long enough to write this. It's my first ever Ron/Will so I'd love any feedback on their characters!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Oi,” Ronald says, barging unannounced into William’s office. It’s afterhours but he still closes the door behind himself so this conversation stays private. “What are you doing?”

 

William lifts his head, hand following a familiar path toward his nose bridge to adjust his glasses. “Overtime,” he answers, gesturing quickly to the stack of papers before him. “I know you are blessedly unfamiliar with the concept, Knox, but others of us are not.”

 

“Don’t you _Knox_ me. It’s going on seven, Will.” Ron taps his watch as he comes closer. He’s frowning, brows furrowed in obvious distress that William seems not to notice. “Our reservation was at six-thirty, you know.”

 

“Reserve– ah.” William moves a form and uses the back of his pen to tap a note stuck to the base of the lamp on his desk. Ron remembers leaving it there, blue ink on bright yellow paper that William couldn’t possibly overlook. “I apologize. I must have overlooked it.”

 

Anger has simmered into dull disappointment that sits heavy in the center of Ron’s chest. He crosses his arms and frowns. “Overlooked it, ey? For the third week in a row?” If he sounds bitter, it’s because he is. What sort of boyfriend continuously – as if _this_ is a schedule he can keep – skips out on date after date after date?

 

This time, William is the one who frowns. It’s quick, a blink and you miss it showing of emotion. “Yeah,” Ron continues, hunching his shoulders. “This’s happened before. I’ve half a mind to think you don’t even want to go out with me.”

 

“Now, that’s not true,” William starts.

 

Ron interrupts him. “Isn’t it?” His voice goes up half an octave, anger coming back. “You certainly don’t act like it. You miss our dates constantly for work and when we do manage to get out of here for drinks, you bring your bloody paperwork along!”

 

“Ronald, you know I’m a busy man.” William adjust his glasses and folds his hands in front of him. “I have a dispatch to run and you knew that going into this. Why are you suddenly so upset?”

 

“Because I thought you’d change! I thought you would make time for me, your _boyfriend_ , more than once-a-bloody-month!”

 

“I do,” William replies, frowning more deeply. “But you have to understand I –”

 

“I don’t understand,” Ron cuts in, voice thin. “That’s the problem, Will, don’t you get it? You won’t let me in. I mean, I’m clearly upset here and you’re just, just–.” He gestures at William then rakes that same hand through his hair in frustration. “Do you feel _anything_?”

 

For an instant, Ron thinks he pushed too far. William’s lips are parted in an approximation of surprise, his eyes showing something Ron isn’t sure how to name. Then William’s expression shutters, frown disappearing and replaced by cool indifference.

 

“Well?” Ron presses, crossing his arms again. William has unfolded his hands and gone back to sorting papers, shifting finished reports into a pile separate from those that are incomplete.

 

“Clearly you’ve given this quite a bit of thought,” William says coolly, “and concluded that we are simply too different.” His eyes don’t leave the reports.

 

Ron gapes at him. “That is not what I–. Did you listen to anything I just said?” He deflates, anger rushing out of him with one heavy breath. “I just want an answer.”

 

William lifts his head, finally. “Yes,” he answers, tone clipped. “I do. Of course I do. But I happen to be of the opinion that those feelings are best kept out of the office. If you have a problem with that then I suppose we’re done here.” His eyes drop back to his desk and he lifts his pen again. “Good night, Ronald.”

 

“No.” Ron steps forward and places his hands down on William’s desk, leaning over it until he can look William in the face. “No, we aren’t done. Will, I’m not asking you to stand on a desk and declare your love for me in front of the entire Dispatch.” William’s brow twitches in another subtle tell. “I’m just asking that you give me something.”

 

Ron covers William’s hand with his own, nudging at his fingers until William relinquishes his hold on his pen and returns the touch.

 

William is quiet for a long moment. His eyes linger on their joined hands before finally lifting to meet Ron’s. He clears his throat and averts his eyes, a faint pinkness in his cheeks. “Is this suitable?” Ron breathes a laugh and nods.

 

“Yeah,” he says, smiling crookedly. “And, listen. I know I’m not the greatest at seeing when you are trying. If I promise to get better at that will you promise to try a little harder?”

 

William nods, clutching Ron’s hand a little tighter. “Yes. I will try.”

 

Ron exhales deeply, dropping his head in relief. “Finally. Now, can we go? You can bring your paperwork to mine if you just _have_ to finish it.”

 

William glances at his desk and shakes his head, rising slowly and buttoning his suit jacket. “I think it can wait until tomorrow.” He clicks off his desk lamp and pushes in his chair before circling to stand beside Ron, who stares at him disbelievingly. William’s mouth tilts the slightest degree upward as he extends a hand toward the door. “Shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Our blog](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com) is still up and kicking. Come say hi and give it a follow.


End file.
